


In the Wind

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afternoon Musing/Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, No Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: “That’s right (y/n). Don’t push your only guide to paradise; you might just slip and-““Splat against the concrete. Right. Good man.”“Just offering you up some good old-fashioned advice.”“Well we better be getting there soon or you’re going to have a good old-fashioned whooping of the ass.”





	In the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> LOVELIES! I'm so sorry I accidentally went on haitus for like 4 months. Life gets cray. I'm hoping to eventually start posting regularly like I used to, but for now here's a one-shot that will MAKE YOU SOAR1
> 
> And it's not even angsty. Dang I told you so now there's no mindfuck. And there's no angst! Am I even Bucky anymore?!
> 
> While I go through this mid-youth crisis, enjoy this fic. Leave a comment if you liked!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

“Keep ‘em closed,” he warned.

“Okay, okay.”

“Not quite there yet.”

“I hear the wind, Clint.”

“Good ears.”

“And I feel it too. You’re not going to drop me off some dangerous ledge are you?”

“If I were, would I tell you?!”

“Good point.”

He chuckled and the sound rang inside you, chiming against your heartbeat.

“Unless of course, this is reverse psychology, and you really are going to toss me over.”

“I think even forward psychology at this point would not save you if I weren’t so fond of you.”

“Well, shucks FeatherButt. I’m glad you care.” You shoved him lightly and he teetered a bit. “Woahh!”

“That’s right (y/n). Don’t push your only guide to paradise; you might just slip and-“

“Splat against the concrete. Right. Good man.”

“Just offering you up some good old-fashioned advice.”

“Well we better be getting there soon or you’re going to have a good old-fashioned whooping of the ass.”

He laughed. “Fair enough.” He removed one hand cautiously from your eyes to make sure they were still closed. “Good girl.”

“You sound like Tony.”

“A billionaire playboy? Not bad.”

“A perverted little fart.”

“I’m going to tell him you said that.”

“You do that and I’ll tell him you drank the last of his Caribbean vodka and refilled it with water so he wouldn’t notice.”

“You wouldn’t!!”

“You know I would.” You smirked evilly, your eyes still shut. Too bad; he made the most adorable faces.

“Okay okay. I surrender.” He loved your victorious grin. “You can look now.”

You complied and looked out into the beautiful skyline; on Tony’s roof?

“Seriously Hawk?”

“Yup!”

“You led me on rabbit trails to surprise me with… coming up here?”

“Yep!” He beamed at you.

“But-why-“ you weren’t sure where to even begin.

“Oh, right.” He led you by the waist to a nearby telephone pole. “Here we are.”

“A pole.”

“Yes.” What was he so excited about?!

“I’ve seen those before, Clint. Like, on the ground. Everyday. When I get a bagel. Outside the window of the bathroom.”

“There’s a window in a bathroom?! Which one?!”

“I’m not telling.”

“Why?!”

“You’ll spy on me.”

“I will not!” You loved arguing with him.

“You’ll spy on Nat!”

“I will n-“ he grinned sheepishly at you as you rolled your eyes. “Anyway, changing the subject-“

“Subtle, Barton.”

“Look there.” He elbowed you and pointed to a series of pulleys.

“What the- Clint…”

“Hmm?”

“What did you do?!”

“What are you talking about!” He looked affronted at your tone.

“Please tell me you did not hijack the New York AT&T.”

“I did not.”

“Well did you?!”

“I said I didn’t!”

“You say that a lot when you actually did something.”

“Fine.” He put his hands on his hips and glared at you. You wanted to kiss him. “I do. But not this time.”

“So… what is this?”

“It’s…” he paused dramatically and you tried not to smile; Tony already had a field day at your expense knowing how you felt. No one else needed to find out. Especially not Clint. “A zipline!”

“A zip huh?”

“Zipline.” He eyed you curiously. “You’ve never been on a zipline before?”

“I’m guessing it has to do with zippers. And lines.”

“Oh god.” He looked at you absolutely horrified. “You poor soul!”

You raised your brows at him.

“You said you love flying!”

“Yes! In the helicarrier! And in planes! It’s exciting!”

“But you’ve never been on a zipline before?!”

“No, Clint. I have not.”

“How about parasailing then?! Parachuting?!”

“Does the time we had to emergency land count?”

“No, that was like twelve feet. We could’ve just jumped but Fury wanted to skip paperwork.”

“Then no.”

He twitched oddly and you put your hand on his arm. “It’s okay, Clint. Whatever it is, we can try it now.”

“You can try it. I’ve done it a million times. Try doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“Okay then.” You were staring at his freaking out, so he shook away the slight sadness and shock to reply. “Here, put these on.”

“It looks like a straightjacket.”

“It’s a harness.”

“Like for horses?!”

“Do you want to splat like a bug?”

“No…”

“Then put the damn thing on and quit yapping!” You stuck your tongue out at him and leaned down to put your legs through the straps, perfectly hiding your pink cheeks. Later, you could blame it on the wind.

“I can’t tell if this is one of Tony’s pervy toys or a very complicated torture device. Or both.”

Clint stiffened. “Don’t tell me you’ve-“

“Don’t even go there Clint Barton!” You glared at him; as if you would ever try that kinky shit. With anyone else, anyway.

“Hey, no judgement.” He raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, appeased. “I’m sure Tasha would-“

“Ew!!!” You ducked your head before the scowl came and finished buckling. “There!” You looked at the zipline triumphantly; nothing would stop you now.

“Great!” Clint was already hooking up the belays and carabiners. “We’re almost ready.”

“So what’s next?” Now that you had gotten over that moment of jealousy you were brimming with anticipation.

“Come.” As you got closer to him he clipped the cable onto your safety belt; an innocent motion which nearly sent you flying when he brushed his hand against your stomach in the process.

“You okay?” He interpreted your shiver as anxiety. “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you the whole way.”

“You sound like I’m giving birth.”

“In and out then. Or wait, isn’t that supposed to happen before?” He winked cheekily and you swatted him with a groan.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

“Oh, believe me, there is no getting over anything. Once you’ve tried there’s no going back.”

Just like loving you, Clint? You let a small smile slip onto your face. “Alrighty. On your command Captain.”

“Steve’s not gonna like hearing that.” He nudged you before putting his hands in the loops, holding you by the hips. You tried not to squirm. “Now, I’m going to be behind you the whole time, okay?”

“Okay- wait what?”

“You’re not going to fall, I promise. And believe me, it is going to be quite a trip.”

“What do you mean behind?” Your stomach began doing the hula.

“I have to leave enough space so we don’t ram into each other.” He explained casually with a smile.

“But-“

“Now, no need to be worried. All this equipment is top-notch. I’ve tested it myself.”

“Fabulous.” You were pretty sure your fear was evident despite the sarcasm.

“Exactly!” Clint was nonplussed. “Now just walk backwards with me.”

“Why?!” At this point your heart was tap-dancing along with your swaying insides; you needed to get out of here. Fast.

“So we can gain momentum,” Clint put in happily, patting your shoulder.

“Wh- we’re thousands of feet in the air! Why would we possibly need momentum?!”

“You don’t want to get stuck in the middle do you?” He poked you playfully, which was quite distracting even in your current state.

“Stu-we can get stuck?!”

“Relax, you’re not going to get stuck.”

“How long is this ride anyway?!”

“It’ll be over before you know it.”

“That’s not a vague answer at all.”

He shook you gently, before guiding you backwards, against his body. Unfortunately, his muscular form put whatever escape plan you had on the back burner. Together, you stepped away from the ledge, your movements in sync. You hadn’t been this close to him before; at least not while in immediate danger. Then again, this was debatable considering the long stretch of open sky in front of you.

“Now, on three.”

“Wait!!”

“What now?!” For once, his bickering tone got on your nerves.

“Why aren’t we going together?!”

“Why would we?” His annoyance turned to bewilderment.

“That’s what people do. In tandem! That’s what it’s called right?!”

“Oh.” He scoffed. “That’s for pussies.”

“Pussies who live!”

You could feel his chest rumbling against you as he laughed. “Trust me, it’s way more fun this way.”

“How many times are you going to ask me to trust you?!”

“Until you listen!”

“What if I don’t?!” You weren’t just play-fighting; you were kind of serious. This looked like a very bad idea.

“I’m hurt!” Come on, that pout was just made for your lips. This is a disaster.

“Now, on three.”

“Youknowwhatichangedmymind.”

“Oh, no you don’t!” He pulled you backwards until you were in the air, your feet dangling.

“HEYPUTMEDOWN!”

“Gladly.” His smug tone made your churning stomach clench in an altogether different tone. “As soon as we get to one.”

“Oh my god omigod omigod CLINT ihateyouihateyoui’mgonnadiei’mgonnadie,”

“Two...” he dragged this out just to make you even more on edge.

“DONTDOTHISNOCLINTNOPLEASENO,” as you screamed he slapped your butt encouragingly and yelled, “ONE!”

“AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

He shoved you so hard you practically chafed your shoes against the roof before you were off. The wind was whipping so hard it was watering up your eyes and drying them out at the same time. Your lungs were screaming but the sound had died from your throat. You were flailing your arms, and the whole time you could hear Clint laughing his ass off.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOUUU!” Your voice finally came to you in shaky bumps as your heart lurched so hard you thought you were going to sneeze it out.

“Isn’t it fun?! Wheee!!!” From the sounds of it, Clint hand started his descent as well. You couldn’t be sure; your head was frozen in position as the rest of your body wriggled furiously against the current.

And damn that bastard, it was.

Your arms were still flailing, but your legs had steadied as you glided through the gorgeous sky. You were flying.

You were fucking. Flying.

With Hawkeye.

You looked down cautiously and screamed some more as Clint cackled from the corner of your eye. “They always say don’t look down!”

“SHUT UP!” Your breaths were so ragged you felt they were being shoved back every time you exhaled. The tiny glints of the city lights flashed quicker than your blinks as the humdrum of noisy New York dulled to the roaring in your ears; the call of the wild.

It was primal; the way a creature must fear, fly, run, and flee. The freedom of your life hanging by a thread; the sheer mortality rushing before you like the proverbial flashes before death. It was breathtaking, breathstealing, the juncture between beast and man. Between inevitability and eternity.

Because as sure as your feet would reach the ground, you would leap away again. Clint was right; there was no try, no getting over. You were born to the pull of gravity, of the unavoidable grounding. But it was with this certain and altogether unavoidable truth that would teach you, spur you to flight. To be land-bound was to soar.

And to be truly human, the animal inside you lives as well.

“Do you still hate me?”

In the ecstasy of your airborne existence, the archer had snuck up on you. In any other situation, a collision would be a more appropriate description; but in this high, this euphoria, he was just simply there all of a sudden, his arms around you.

“I thought you said tandems were for pussies?”

“Well do you hate pussies then?”

And with the hope that when the adrenaline faded and the wings were clipped there would still remain a different drive, you leaned your head back and allowed him to press his lips to yours.

When you touched land again, they were still there. And they stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEEE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE RIDE!
> 
> Please let me know how y'all are doing in the comments below. It's been forever, and Ive missed you!
> 
> Quick Poll 1: fav line?
> 
> Mine is :You were born to the pull of gravity, of the unavoidable grounding. But it was with this certain and altogether unavoidable truth that would teach you, spur you to flight. To be land-bound was to soar.
> 
> Damn I wish I could ride a zipline right about now. Or have Clint. Ya know, one or the either.
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Something


End file.
